It Happened On Christmas
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: What if Taichi asked Sora out and she decided not to give Yamato the homemade cake? An one-shot request about the Taiorato "triangle."


Hello everyone! This is a one-shot request by CassandraOT5 about Taichi/Sora/Yamato triangle. It's an AU for the Christmas episode, if Taichi had actually asked Sora out and she decided not to give Yamato her homemade cake. Hope you enjoy! Please review.

**It Happened On Christmas**

I replayed today's events on my mind over and over. I had spent days gathering my courage to confess to Yamato, only to have it tore down by Taichi. He had plenty of time to ask me out, why did he have to choose the worst one? Of course I couldn't go ahead after he asked me that.

I was curled up on my bed, with my legs against my chest and my arms around them. My head was resting over them and I seemed to be looking at nowhere.  
"What's wrong, Sora?" Piyomon landed in front of me.  
"Did you not see what happened, Piyomon?" I asked her hopelessly. "When I finally decided to confess to Yamato, Taichi asked me out. How can I face him now? I can't hurt my best friend."  
"What are you gonna do now?"  
"I don't know." I sighed in frustration. "I wish I could be locked in here forever. I knew this was too good to be true."  
"Sora, you can't feel this bad over it." Piyomon tried to cheer me up. "You were so courageous before. Don't you want to be with Yamato?"  
"More than anything." I replied more to myself than to her. "But I can't break Taichi's heart. He means a lot to me."  
"So are you just gonna be miserable? What if he finds a girl that attracts him and he moves on?"  
"What if it doesn't happen?" I turned to her. "Can you imagine how hard it would be for him if we have gatherings and Yamato and I become a couple? His two best friends. No, no… I can't do this to him."  
"Then you're just gonna ignore how you truly feel?"  
"That's what I've been doing my whole life." I shrugged. "I've gotten used to this."  
"But it shouldn't be like this! You told me you thought your feelings were reciprocated. You feel bad for Taichi, but you failed to consider Yamato's feelings too."  
I was taken aback with Piyomon. Not only because she was straight honest with me, but because she pointed out something I didn't even think about. _Yamato_. Was I really being selfish for putting Taichi first? I mean, he's done a lot to me. But then again, so has Yamato. Would one of them put me first if the roles were reversed?  
"I get that you've known Taichi since your childhood, but it's time you follow your heart, Sora. I doubt he would consider your feelings if he would be the one to choose between you and another girl."  
"But, Piyomon… we're not just talking about someone ordinary. Taichi and Yamato are gonna be on each other's lives forever. I don't know if I can handle it if they break their friendship because of me."  
"Okay, we're going around in circles here." Piyomon gave up trying to convince me to still confess to Yamato. "Why don't you call Mimi and ask for some advice?"  
"Yeah! I'll do that tomorrow. If there's anyone who can help me, it's Mimi."  
"Great. I'm so tired. Today has been a tough day."  
"Tell me about it." I leaned over the chest of drawers and turned the light on the lamp off. "Goodnight, Piyomon."  
"Goodnight, Sora."

Yamato was making a bed for Gabumon to sleep on. The Digimon sensed something was up with his partner, so he put a hand on his back.  
"Is something wrong, Gabumon?"  
"I ask you the same. You've been quieter than usual, since your concert ended."  
He sighed. Sometimes he hated how well Gabumon could read him.  
"Nothing. I just thought something would happen today, but it didn't."  
"What?"  
"Well…" Yamato paused; this subject made him rather uncomfortable since it was new to him. "I've kind of been flirting with Sora and she flirts back to me. I don't know, I had this feeling something important would happen tonight. I guess I was wrong though."  
"Were you expecting her to say something to you?"  
"Well, yeah. Today is the day girls give the boys they like homemade cake."  
"I see. And you hoped Sora did that to you?"  
Yamato didn't answer, but Gabumon knew what his answer would be because he blushed heavily.  
"I'm so sorry, Yamato. But you should talk to her. I should have told you this sooner, but she went there. She was holding a package while debating whether to go in or not. Taichi appeared right after. Maybe something happened between them."  
"Taichi was there?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "Wait, so you're saying Sora did have something to me? But something doesn't make sense here. Why did she decide not to go ahead?"  
"You should really talk to her, I have no idea what happened. I just went outside because I smelled something good."  
"Yeah." Yamato said as he tried to figure out what happened. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

I woke up rather early in the following day. I was going to take Piyomon to a park, something she managed to get me into agreeing the night before. We were just about to reach outside when Yamato made his way in.  
"Yamato, what are you doing here?" I asked visibly surprised.  
"I had to talk to you." He replied as he took off his winter cap. "I was told you showed up before my concert yesterday with something homemade."  
I took a step back. Who could have possibly told him that? The only ones who saw me were Taichi, Agumon and… _Gabumon_.  
"Gabumon told you, didn't he?"  
"Does it matter?" He said in a way that scared me, so I took another step back. "I want to know why you didn't go through with it."  
"Because I was afraid." I looked down, a clear sign of lying.  
He must have noticed it, because he grabbed my shoulders firmly. "You're lying. Look at me."  
I slowly lifted my head and came across his pierce blue eyes. _The blue eyes I love so much_. I cursed myself mentally for allowing him to read me so well.  
"What really happened? I thought there was something going on between us."  
"I thought so too." I managed to look away, focusing on a spot on the floor. "Until Taichi asked me out."  
"What?! Taichi asked you out?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His grip on my shoulders is so tight it's starting to hurt me. "Was it before my concert?"  
"Yeah." I tried to let go of his release and he loosened his hands a little, but still held onto me. "I couldn't do it."  
"Couldn't do what?"  
"I couldn't go on after he asked me out. How could I face him if we turned into something serious? Do you know how it will affect him? We're his best friends!"  
"What about _your_ feelings? What about _my_ feelings?"  
"That's what I've been telling her all along."  
"Piyomon!"  
"I'm sorry, Sora. But I think you should pursue your happiness first."  
"You are so concerned about Taichi you're forgetting about yourself."  
"Well, yeah!" I said a little louder than I should have. "We've been friends since first grade! He's not someone I met last year."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Yamato finally let me go completely and stared at me with hurtful eyes.  
_Oh my God. Okay_. My eyes widened as I realized he took this the wrong way. I covered my face with my hands and tried to come up with something to make this up.  
"That's not what I meant." I said eventually. "I didn't meet you _last year_. But you have to understand how difficult this is for me. I can't hurt Taichi's feelings."  
"He will get over it. You can't sacrifice yourself for him." He turned around, so I was facing his back.  
"You have to promise me you won't do anything." I came behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I don't want you two to fight over me."  
"That's not up for you to decide."  
"What?!" I was so taken by surprise by his sudden angry outburst that I removed my arms from around him and stepped back.  
"Yamato." Gabumon tried to calm his partner down. "You shouldn't be this hard on her. Put yourself on her shoes. She's torn between keeping her best friend and giving up a possible relationship or going for it and losing her best friend."  
"Gabumon." Yamato looked down at him. "I understand it's a hard situation. But I think things would work out eventually."  
"Give her some time. I'm sure she will come up with the best solution for everyone."  
"I can't."  
I got alarmed when I saw his hands close into fists and his body become tense. I hesitantly walked towards him again and shakily grabbed his arm. He eased his anger when he felt my touch.  
"I'm scared that you will try to do something to Taichi. It's not his fault; he doesn't know there's something going on between us. Neither of us knew where this was going, that's why we didn't tell everybody."  
"Still, he has no right to ask you out."  
"He didn't know!" I cried desperately. "I don't think he would have if we told him. You and I were able to hide the tension between us pretty well. I don't know where he got this idea that we would be a good match, I never gave him any signals that I might be interested in him _now_."  
"Why are you defending him?" He snapped at me.  
"I'm not defending him." I rested my head against his back, as terrified as I was. My whole body was trembling. "I'm just putting myself on his shoes. If I actually got through it after he asked me out, what would have happened in the inside?"  
"I would accept it, of course." He said exasperated and turned around to face me. "You think I'd play with you like that? Do you even know me at all?"  
I was so frightened by his sudden outburst that I stepped backwards until I hit the wall. I've seen him have anger moments, but not as severe as this one.  
"I… I never said you'd lead me on. This side of you scares me, Yamato. I don't know what to expect, and quite frankly…" I sighed deeply. "I'm afraid you try to take justice by your own hands."  
"He won't do that." Gabumon meddled in. "I guarantee." He turned to his partner. "Yamato, don't you realize you are scaring her when saying those things? You were doing so well with controlling your temper."  
"I know." He sighed, dropping his arms and undoing his fists. "I just don't think it's fair that we have to sacrifice our happiness for Taichi's sake."  
"Let me talk to him." I relaxed my shoulders and tried to keep it cool. "I'll explain the whole situation for him and we'll see what happens."  
"I want to go with you. We should tell him together." He walked towards me and I started to feel panicky again. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, Sora."  
I relaxed when he wrapped his arms around my waist, slowly pulled me into him and gave me the passionate first kiss both of us had been anticipating for.

Later that day, Yamato and Gabumon were making their way home after stopping by at Fuji TV to talk to his father when they ran into Taichi and Agumon. Gabumon noticed his partner closing his hands into fists and placed a hand on his back to ease his tension.  
"Don't do anything you will regret later, okay? Don't forget anything you do here can prejudice your potential relationship with Sora."

"He ruined everything, Gabumon." Yamato clenched his teeth angrily. "If it weren't for him, me and Sora would be happy together."  
"That's true, but he doesn't know about you and her. You need to keep calm and remember she begged you not to do anything before she talks to him."  
"Hey, Yamato." Taichi greeted him with a smile. "That was a great concert last night, despite the incident."  
"Thanks." He tried his best not to show his anger. "I'm glad you were able to go."  
"Anything for my friend." He patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, do you happen to know if Sora's home? I need to talk to her about something."  
Gabumon instinctively held Yamato back before he advanced to Taichi. The brunette was startled by his best friend's partner, but much more by the look on the blonde's face.  
"What's going on here?"  
"Now is not the time, Taichi. Let's go, Yamato." The Digimon tried to take him away.  
"Why? Why did you do that?"  
"I did what?"  
"Why did you ask Sora out?"  
Taichi raised his eyebrow. The answer was pretty simple to him. "Because I'm single and so is she. As far as I'm concerned, we're free to do whatever we want. Why are you so worked up about it anyway?"  
"Because… because…"  
"Yamato, you should be honest with him."  
"Sora and I have been flirting with each other. It's been happening for quite a while now, but we hid it from everyone else."  
"Wait, what?" It was Taichi's turn to close his hands into fists. "How dare you?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"How dare you go flirting with her when you _knew_ I had feelings for her?"  
"I didn't know!"  
"The hell you didn't! You've seen me being near her all the time."  
"That hardly means something, I'm around her all the time too, and so is Koushiro." Yamato was beginning to lose his temper. "Besides, she never gave you any signs she was interested in you."  
"You two went behind my back! Such good friends are you!"  
"I can say the same to you."  
"So it's my fault now?"  
"Well, you started it." The blonde replied as if he was somewhat superior to Taichi.  
"You're really pushing it, Yamato." The brunette lifted his arms to his chest, ready to throw some punches at his best friend.  
"Bring it on, Taichi." He did the same position. "I didn't have a perfect Christmas thanks to you."  
"I can say the same about you."  
"You ruined our chance to be together!" Yamato pushed him. "You've hurt Sora's feelings."  
"I did not!" Taichi pushed him as well and then grabbed him by the collar.  
"You shouldn't fight. You are friends!" Agumon tried to separate them.  
"Shut up, Agumon!" He yelled. "This has just gotten personal."  
He threw a punch that hit Yamato on his eye. The blonde fell down and lifted his hand to his injured area.  
"Yamato!" Gabumon rushed to help his partner. "I told you not to do it! Now let's hope Sora doesn't find out about this."  
"I should tell her about this." Taichi said in a provocative way.  
"Don't you dare!" Yamato let go of Gabumon and punched the brunette on the face.  
"Stop it both of you!" A voice echoed and broke them up immediately.  
Both boys turned around and saw me standing in the sidewalks with a frown face and tears in my eyes.  
"I can't believe you two are fighting. What are you? Eleven?"  
"Sora." The blonde made an attempt to get closer to me, but stopped halfway when I raised my hand.  
"Don't. I asked you several times not to do anything to Taichi and you didn't hear me. I knew, I knew something was gonna happen. I'm very disappointed at both of you. I wanted us to work things out in a mature way, but all you do is fight. It's getting ridiculous."  
"I'm sorry, Sora. I know I should have listened to you. But I let my anger get the best of me when I saw him. All I could think about was how we would be happy together if nothing of this happened."  
"But it did." I said in a hurtful way. "The last thing I wanted was to come between you. You've gone through a long way to get where you are now. I can't be around you two right now. I'm sorry."  
"Sora." Yamato called me softly when I turned around and left with Piyomon.

A few days had gone by and we didn't try to make thing up with each other. Our partners didn't know what to do to cheer us up or make us become friends again. Yamato did try to call me a few times during these days but I always ignored him, as much as it hurt me to do so.  
"Sora, don't you think you've punished Yamato enough?"  
"No, Piyomon. He went behind my back when I constantly begged him not to. He lied to me, I can't just forget that."  
"But I'm sure he's sorry. You didn't even let him explain. That's unfair, if you ask me."  
"He couldn't do the one thing I asked him not to. So no, I haven't punished him enough."  
"Sora, he's hurting. You're hurting. You have the power to end this and just be happy with him."  
"How can I be happy with him knowing we'll have to face Taichi eventually and that they fought over me? I will be really ashamed of myself for choosing one side."  
"Before you jump to conclusions, can you at least talk to him? It doesn't even have to be in person, you can answer to his call." Piyomon looked down at my phone, which had just started ringing. "It's him. Do it."  
"Ugh, fine." I sighed as I pressed the button to accept the call. "But only because _you_ asked me to. Hello?"  
"Oh thank god you answered." I heard his voice sound relieved on the other side. "I was afraid you'd be mad at me for a while longer."  
"I am." I went straight to the point with him. "I'm still dwelling on what you did to Taichi."  
"Look, I'm sorry. I know I should have controlled myself more, but he just kept on pushing me. It came to a point I couldn't take it anymore. I'm aware I may have ruined something we could have together."  
"That's right." I said bitterly.  
"But I wish you could give me a second chance. I apologize for not listening to you and being a jerk later. I get you now; you were trying to protect Taichi. I think that's a great thing to do."  
"Well, I'm glad you realized it by now. But you should know I'm still disappointed at you."  
"Please, Sora." He said softly and I could feel my heart start to melt. "I don't want to lose you."  
"Don't do this, Yamato." I tried to sound strong, but knew my voice was shaking. "We are undefined; we still need to figure out where we stand."  
"I agree, but I need to see you. Please."  
"I don't know." I shrugged. I knew he was winning me over and there was nothing I could do about it. "Alright, fine. I guess we can't stay mad for long, with all that's been happening to this world and the Digital World."  
"So can I come over?"  
"No, let's meet somewhere else. How about the park? We can meet there tomorrow at 4pm. Is that okay for you?"  
"That's fine." I could tell he was smiling when he said that. Did he need to be so excited about it? I began to feel guilty for being upset at him.  
"Okay, so I'll see you then." I glanced over my bedroom door. "My mom is calling me, so I have to go."  
"Alright." He said. "I need to go too. Dad is coming home soon and I need to cook dinner for him."  
"Say hi to him for me."  
"I will. So, bye."  
"Bye." I ended the call and put my phone on the night-stand.  
"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
"You really piss me off sometimes, Piyomon." I said seriously. "But I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"I love you too, Sora."  
I couldn't help but smile at her. She sure does have her odd ways to get her points straights, but I know she means well.

I was finishing getting ready to meet Yamato at the park like we agreed to yesterday. Piyomon was looking at me through the mirror while sitting on my bed.  
"What?" I raised an eyebrow when I saw the look on her eyes.  
"Nothing. You look pretty, Sora."  
"You think so?" I asked worried. "I don't _exactly_ want him to be all over me, so do you think this is too much?"  
"Well, I hardly think he'll be able to control himself when she sees you like this."  
"You're not helping, Piyomon." I sighed. "Maybe I should change."  
"Sora, what's the problem with going like this? Are you afraid he might kiss you again?"  
"No, silly." I replied, but she knew me too well. "But I don't want him to think I forgave him if I let him kiss me."  
"Why is it so hard to follow your heart?"  
"There's Taichi, remember?" I grabbed my purse and put some important items inside. "I just wish I could be left alone for a little more. Yamato can be really persuasive sometimes."  
"Well, I think you're wasting a chance to be happy, Sora."  
"Maybe. I just don't want anyone to end up hurting in this situation."  
"Someone _will_ end up hurt. There's no way you can make all of you happy."  
"I know, Piyomon. I know." I headed to the door and turned around. "It's time to face him. Wish me luck."  
"Good luck, Sora."

I arrived at the park five minutes earlier, so I sat on a bench and started looking around. There weren't many people here, only the ones who were brave enough to go out at such cold weather. _Or the ones who had someone special to share this day with_. I suddenly realized that's what I was doing with Yamato. I actually agreed to meet him on Christmas' day. Ah well, it's too late now.  
I looked up when I heard footsteps and saw him coming to my direction. I must have looked stupid, because I had a wide smile on my face. He was taken by surprise, but smiled back at me.  
"Hi." He said timidly, as if he feared my reaction.  
"Hey."  
"I hope you're not mad at me. I'm sorry for what I did. I…" He stopped talking when I raised my hand.  
"I can't say I'm still not mad at you, but it's much less than it was when I saw you and Taichi fighting."  
"Well, I'm glad." He sighed. "I'm happy you agreed to meet me."  
"Ah…" I didn't know what to say. "I know you didn't mean to do what you did. However, that doesn't mean it's okay. You and Taichi are best friends. We should be able to work everything out in a mature way."  
"What are you saying?"  
I opened my mouth to reply, but was too shocked to speak. My eyes widened a little as I tilted my head to the left, to make sure it wasn't a dream.  
"Taichi? What are you doing here?"  
Yamato automatically turned his head as well and we stared at him. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and smiled.  
"I called you and your mother said you went out. This was the first place I could think of to find you. We used to come here a lot, so it wasn't difficult to guess."  
"Taichi." I cried desperately and ran to him, shaking as I grabbed his arm. "I'm so sorry! I didn't… _we_ didn't mean to hurt you. We were going to tell you, I swear."  
He lifted his hand and I stopped talking right away. "Can I talk, please?"  
I raised my eyebrow and took a step back, letting go of his arm.  
"I want to apologize for my behavior."  
"What?!" Both Yamato and I asked in unison.  
"I had no idea you two were having something." He said, looking from me to Yamato. "Yes, I do have feelings for you, Sora. But it would never be reciprocated, since you like Yamato. He likes you too, so what can I do? You and I would never be happy together, all of us would be really miserable. I don't want that. I had a long conversation with my mother before I came to this decision. I think you should be together."  
"Are you serious?" Yamato asked, almost not believing.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied with an eyebrow raised. "You two are my best friends. I'd rather you two be together than someone completely strange."  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A huge smile crept on my face as I felt Yamato stopping behind me and slipping his hands on my hips.  
"Taichi, you… thank you."  
"I hope you know this is gonna be awkward for me at first, so don't judge me if I act distant sometimes."  
"We are aware of that." Yamato spoke behind me. "Right, Sora?"  
"Absolutely." I nodded. "We just don't want you to think we're neglecting you. We want things to stay the same. You are an important part of our life, Taichi. Neither of us wants to lose you."  
"I know, and I appreciate it. I'll get used to it eventually."  
"Take as much time as you need."  
"We apologize for not telling you sooner. We weren't exactly sure where this was going." I looked up at Yamato. "But we are now."  
"Sora, I'm sorry for asking you out. I somehow thought you felt the same way. I hope I didn't scare you."  
"That's okay, Taichi." I smiled. "You just took me by surprise. I didn't know you felt this way. I really don't want to upset you. You know how much you mean to me."  
"I do. Same goes for you." He looked around uneasily. "Well, I have to go now. I promised my mother I would help her."  
"Ah, okay." I said sadly. "But Taichi…"  
He turned around and looked at me. I pulled away from Yamato and ran to him, hugging him tight.  
"Don't you ever forget I love you. You'll always be my best friend."  
"Of course!" He said with a smile. "Don't dare replacing me for that role."  
"Like that's ever gonna happen."  
"Better not."  
I pulled away and watched him walk away. Yamato stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I automatically leaned against his body and sighed.  
"Well, everything turned out to be alright."  
"Yeah." I heard him breathing deeply. "Did you know he was going to do this?"  
"No." I replied softly. "But I'm glad he did."  
"Me too."


End file.
